The Someone Just For Us
by Alexis Rose Yasashi
Summary: AU Chobits crossover, but the chobits characters are only mentioned in the prolougeprelude When the Yu-Gi-Oh cast enters a tournament in the town that Chobits takes place in, what happens when they find Chobits of their own? Now accepting reviewers to be


A/N: IT'S RAINING! YAY! I know it's weird, but I always get fanfiction ideas when it's raining... Anyways, my first fanfiction! Weeee. Please review if you want to be in it, and you don't really have to have read Chobits because the plot will fall into place eventually. Okay? Also, if you want to be in the story, please fill out this form.  
  
Name: First and last.  
  
Description: By this, I mean a physical description, i.e. what you look like.  
  
Personality: Girl - This is for LATER ON. If any of you have read Chobits, you should know that persocoms are ROBOTS/COMPUTERS and that Chobits are persocoms with feelings. However, when Chobits are restarted, they lose everything so they have to be taught how to talk and basic stills like that. Boy - Pay no attention to that, since all of the boys are normal humans.  
  
Boyfriend or girlfriend: One of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast only, please.  
  
Ryou is taken, and Seto is reserved for Autumn. However, if she doesn't want to be in the fic, then he will be open again. And either Marik or Malik may be taken, but I'm not sure.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Chobits.  
  
*********   
  
Ms. Chitose Hibiya sat in her apartment, looking at a photo. She saw herself in the picture, but she looked very different. She was younger there, and she was smiling. Her husband was next to her, as well as her two "daughters", Freya and Elda. Freya and Elda were not real human children, they were "Chobits", or humanoid robots with feelings. All Chobits are created to find the "someone just for them".   
  
Freya had found the "someone just for her" fairly quickly, but unfortunately, that someone had been Ms. Hibiya's husband. Not wanting either of them to be hurt, she had destroyed her personality data and became a part of Elda. Elda had then restarted, losing all of her own data. As her last request, she had wanted to be left out on the street to start a new life as soon as someone found her. And someone did.   
  
Hideki Motosuwa, a student, found her, and re-taught her some simple skills. He named her "Chi". And, as it turned out, Hideki had been Chi's "someone just for her". And everything turned out all right.  
  
Or did it? Ms. Hibiya sighed. Now that her husband had passed away and her too children had left her, she had nothing but old memories. Yet, she slightly remembered more Chobits, "children" that her husband made but never put to any use.   
  
In her husband's old workroom, she found them. At least five or six, maybe even more. Chitose wanted to use them, to love them, to try again. But she knew that she couldn't control them when they each found their special someone. She carried each of them outside, placing each one in a different part of the city, near garbage cans and recyled materials. That was what her husband had done with Elda, and Hideki had found her. "Goodbye," she whispered. "Good luck..." And she returned to her aparment, lost in thought.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, a few towns away, the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh was hanging out at the Kame Game shop. Why? To fill plotholes, of course! And even though Bakura (the Yami), Seto, Malik, and Marik would never be there, they were anyway. Because I said so.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today, guys? More dueling?" Yugi Motou sighed. "It's getting dull. And I win them all, anyway."   
  
Yami glared at his lighter half. "No you don't!"  
  
"I have an idea!" said Tea. "Let's feed Joey sugar!"  
  
Everyone shook their heads, looking at Tea like she was a crazy person. Except for Joey, who was already on a sugar-high. Pretty soon, they were so bored that they just stared at each other, even though Kaiba had a company to run and Bakura had the Millennium Items to steal and such, until Yugi's Grandpa came down the stairs with an excited look on his face.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi! There's a new dueling tournament going on!"   
  
Yugi brightened up a little bit. "Really? Where?" Tournaments could always cure a bad case of boredom.  
  
"It's just a couple towns away." Solomon Motou pointed to the location on a map.  
  
"Oh, I've heard of that place," grumbled Joey. "They're obsessed with this new invention, computers that look like girls. It sounds pretty weird if you ask me."   
  
Kaiba shook his head. "They're called persocoms, mutt. And I would think you, of all people, would be excited about anything having to do with the female gender."  
  
Joey growled. "TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
Yami sighed. "Let's just get to that tournament, it doesn't really matter what town it's in. All that matters is that I WIN!"  
  
Everyone fell over anime style, and then left for the tournament.  
  
*********  
  
Do you like it? It's just a prolouge/prelude, so don't expect much. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't write the next part until you review, so GO! REVIEW! RAPIDEMENTE! I'll give a cookie to whoever can tell me what that means. See you next chapter! 


End file.
